


Nico and Will's Ski Lodge Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will convinces Nico to go with him on a trip to his favorite ski lodge for Nico's 17th birthday. Snow, cocoa and hot tub fun awaits the two demi-gods...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico and Will's Ski Lodge Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and enjoys! Comments and kudos are appreciated even if it's just short and silly smut-fic :)

Nico shivered as he stepped out into the snowy stretches at the base of the mountain, the wind stirring up the folds of his black leather bomber jacket and long gray scarf. How Will had talked him into this trip, he still had no idea...

"Come on, Nico, " Will said two days before as they sat and ate lunch at the Apollo cabin's table. "I so rarely get to go skiing any more because they always need me here for my medical skills. That and because of that one incident with the Boreads." Will shook his head, sun-kissed blonde curls tossing about. "I know your birthday's tomorrow and I'm sure you'd love to do something special with your boyfriend, right?" Will's tan hand touched Nico's pale olive-toned fingers. The son of Hades normally would've flinched from such a touch but Will's warmth was always welcome. The two may have bickered and bantered more often than not but Will meant the world to Nico. Not that he'd ever say that, of course, it was hard enough letting someone in to his life let alone exposing his most vulnerable feelings to that person.

Nico sighed, ran a hand through his feathery mop of ink-black hair, and gave his boyfriend a hard stare. He was about to outright tell him no, that skiing or any other such outdoors activities that didn't involve fighting monsters or running for his life was out of the question. "Solace-" Nico began, before cutting himself off. Will was blushing, his deep blue eyes downcast, his foot awkwardly tracing shapes in the sand and dirt beneath the picnic bench. Nico couldn't resist that ridiculously cute face. He could face all manner of monsters, even come to terms with his horrible past, and yet he always found himself lost when it came to Will Solace's annoyingly adorkable expressions. He guessed it wouldn't be too bad to go to a ski lodge-for one thing, they'd have a whole weekend to themselves, alone, without other demi-gods or cleaning harpies or worst of all, Chiron, to butt in on them. The thought of being able to do more with his boyfriend than the making out, the occasional furtive frotting and that one wonderful night of mutual handjobs and blowjobs was enticing. "Ok, Will, we'll go."

Nico smacked his forehead. Of course, that's how he ended up on a gods-forsaken windy, snowy peak in Vermont. Distracted by lust and thoughts of that stupid smiling blonde boyfriend of his.

Speak of the devil...Will finally reached the base of the mountain, whooping as he cut an arc through the snow that sent a huge swath of white that went flying through the air. Will lifted his protective goggles away from his face and gave a big dorky grin and a thumbs up to Nico. Nico, who had somehow found the mountain too cold even for him, gave a shrug and walked towards his boyfriend, all bundled up in a light blue ski jacket and much warmer clothing than Nico had thought to bring.

"That was awesome!" Will shouted, fist pumping the air. Nico rolled his eyes. 'What?" Will said. "You've got to admit, I did a great job there. Hell of a lot of fun. Sure you don't want to actually try the skiing at all?"

Nico scowled. "Absolutely not. I'll probably break my neck and fall in an icy ravine somewhere. Keep smiling like a lunatic and you might, too, Solace."

Will laughed and clapped his gloved hand on Nico's shoulder. "Come on, give it a try, please."

"No, thank you. I don't want to ride those ski-lift chair things cause they look shaky as hell and you won't let me shadow-travel up there." Nico thought a moment. "If you want to go sledding later, I suppose that wouldn't be too bad. Not now, though. You see how dark its getting? And I'm freezing my balls off."

"Well, we don't want that, now do we?" Will said with a wink, leaning in to give Nico a kiss. Nico's eyes darted quickly about, still nervous that any people about might mock him or get angry for their public displays of affection. Only a few other skiers were still outside, though, and none seemed to care that they were two boys kissing. So Nico returned the kiss, rather deeply, no less, glad for a little warmth at last.

Eventually, they made their way to the ski lodge's main lobby, where fireplaces, hot cocoa with tiny marshmallows and comfy chairs awaited the two sore and shivering demi-gods. They drank their cocoa happily, spent several minutes teasing and laughing at some of the more ridiculous winter sportsmen, then tried playing a round of Mythomagic as had been their wont in recent weeks. Nico groaned at how useless Will was at the game but at least his boyfriend tried. He'd even beaten him at a round once, though that had been quite the fluke.

As the lobby's sizable number of guests dwindled to almost nothing, Will leaned over from his chair and gave an evil grin. "You still feeling cold, Nico?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

Will waggled his thin eyebrows. "Want to go take a dip in the hot tubs? They've got a couple of private ones here and my mom was an old friend of the lodge's manager. Which is how I got the cheap rate on the room. And this." Will held up a silver key. "Access to the private hot tubs, which we're technically not supposed to have seeing as you're only seventeen and I don't turn eighteen for a few months. Care to join me so I can give you a birthday present?"

Nico's eyes widened. He hadn't imagined anything like this would happen yet. Maybe later that night, once they were in the bedroom, which they'd spent about maybe ten minutes in since check-in. Seeing Will's sexy smirk and feeling like he could use some heat for once, and figuring that this was the real reason he came here, Nico returned the grin. "Well, Solace, if you insist..."

"Excellent. Here, I'm sure you can go find the room where the hot tub is, easy enough. I'll go get out of these ski things and be with you in a minute."

Several minutes later, Nico found himself pacing back and forth in a small, warm chamber, an in-ground hot tub bubbling and steaming before him. Nico felt a little odd being in there alone, clad only in his black boxer briefs, which he swore had shrunk since the last time he'd worn the pair. Either that or he'd grown for once. Well, Will probably wouldn't complain at the sight, at any rate.

The door at the other end of the room creaked open and Nico jumped. Will stepped out of the locker room, looking like a tan-skinned, golden-haired statue of one of the gods himself wreathed in all that steam, though slightly more dressed than most statues-whereas they tended to go for leaves and scraps of sculpted cloth, Will's lithely muscular body was garbed in tiny, hip-hugging, brick-red briefs with white trim. Nico found the sight of Will in his underwear very arousing, the briefs very much emphasizing the bulge that Nico had only touched, never seen, as they'd had to mess about in the dark and in secret those couple of times. Nico blushed as Will looked him up and down and grinned.

"Sorry if I took a while, Nico," Will said as he stepped towards the hot tub, surprisingly stripping off the red briefs, his cock nearly eight inches long and almost fully erect beneath a light bush of dark blonde pubic hair, the pinkish-purple head already glistening with pre-come. He threw some towels and a bottle of lotion at the hot tub's edge and stepped into the water. Will held out his hand and smiled up at Nico from the hot tub. "Well, what are you waiting for?'

"You're actually going in naked?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. I've got the rest of my clothes in the changing room but I'd like to wear my underwear back to the room, too, you know. Don't want to wear soggy wet briefs while I head back to the hotel room. You gonna strip down, too, or do I need to give you a hand?" Will said, leering slightly.

Nico shot him a scowl, daintily stripped off his black boxer briefs, causing his six-inch cock and his balls to bounce up and down a bit, and jumped into the hot tub, splashing Solace quite thoroughly. Will laughed and splashed Nico back, though quieter than Nico had. "Come here, you dork," Will said and Nico complied, glad to have this moment at last. They practically melted into each other's arms and began kissing one another, tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths, the hot water feeling so good as they sank lower into it.

Will moved Nico back against the hot tub's edge, grabbing their cocks and rubbing them together as they kissed, occasionally letting the other go to gasp for air. Will began to kiss down Nico's neck, tongue lingering along his sharp collarbone, and Nico sighed as he arched his back, nearly crying out as Will moved down to suck on his hardened nipples, nibbling at the sensitive nubs ever so gently at first, then harder and harder, driving Nico wild. Will moved Nico up a bit so he was sitting on the steps into the hot tub, the son of Hades' throbbing cock exposed above the water, and leaned down. Will looked up with his beautiful blue eyes and said "You want me to do this, right, Nico? I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"Of course, yes, please, Solace," Nico gasped, eager for them to do more than they'd been able to do so far. "Will," he said, which made his stupid boyfriend smile. Nico rarely addressed him by his first name.

Will acquiesced to Nico and took his boyfriend's pulsing cock into his mouth, eagerly, hungrily sucking and licking at it, Nico's black pubic hair slightly curling at the edge of Will's tan face. Nico moaned and gripped the hot tub steps as he felt Will deep-throat him, up and down, over and over again. After a short eternity, Will removed his warm, wet mouth, which Nico didn't want to leave, and reached over for the lotion he'd brought down. "Do you," Will said, gulping for air after how long he'd been sucking Nico's cock, "do you want me to do more, Nico. Do you, you know..."

Nico nodded. A ski lodge's hot tub wasn't maybe the most ideal place to lose his full virginity and have anal sex but Nico couldn't wait until they got back to the hotel room. "Yes, please, Will, I...gods, I need you. Fuck me, now."

"As you wish, Nico." Will lifted Nico's legs slightly to get better access to Nico's butt and began to prod at his puckered asshole. He licked and darted his tongue in and out, in and out, which made Nico squirm something awful. He hadn't expected Will to start like that though Will had mentioned wanting to try rimming some time ago. After a minute or two, Will reached over for the lotion and lubed up his fingers. One, then two, then three fingers slid into Nico's anus, stretching the muscles so much that Nico felt ready to let out a very noisy pleasure moan. "A little gentler, please, Will..."

"Sure, of course." Will slowed down a bit and Nico felt himself relax. Will had excellent hands as a medic, of course, and Nico loved every touch the son of Apollo placed upon him and inside him.

Will's fingers swiftly removed themselves and a moment later, Nico's boyfriend pushed himself somewhat out of the water, kneeling on some steps, and positioned his huge, throbbing cock at Nico's rear entrance. "You ready, Nico?

"As ready as I'll ever be. Go on, fuck me, Solace, I'm not as fragile as you think."

Will nodded and slowly slid his cock into Nico's ass. Nico gasped, groaned, bucked and arched his back as Will had his way with him. The son of Apollo's face was sweating from the heat of the hot tub and from his actions, his hands gently lifting Nico's slender legs and placing them upon his shoulders. After a moment, Will pulled out, which confused Nico until Will gently turned him around, and resumed fucking him from behind. "Sorry, Nico, I'd love to look at you but it'll be easier for me to fuck you this way..."

"No problem-just please, don't stop. It's my birthday, after all, and I want you to fuck me like you mean it."

Will chuckled and proceeded to do just that. Nico grunted, sighed, made all kinds of ridiculous and embarrassing noises as Will thrust his cock harder and harder into Nico's asshole, a feeling that changed from uncomfortable and somewhat strange to absolutely incredible after a minute or two. He moved his buttcheeks as best as he could and tried his best to synch his body's movements with Will's rhythm, which made the sex even better. Nico stroked his own cock as Will fucked him but Will's gentle healer hands soon reached around and grabbed Nico's meaty length, pumping it with a fabulous fervor that Nico didn't know his boyfriend was capable of. Hell, Nico had never thought Will capable of such powerful fucking, though he'd always hoped his boyfriend would be able to be as good a partner in sex as he was a healer.

On and on the thrusting continued until Nico couldn't take it any more. "Uh-uhh-ah!" he cried as he felt himself orgasm, spraying semen into the water. Will pulled out a second later, popped out of the hot tub, and finished himself over by the towels, lifting his head back and letting out a long, low whimper as he sprayed semen everywhere. Nico grinned like a fool, flooded with good feelings after he'd ejaculated, and gave Will a langourous, lusty look. He was glad his boyfriend hadn't come inside him-Nico didn't know how that would feel and wasn't sure if he'd like it-but now that Will was out of the hot tub, Nico found himself missing his touch.

Will smiled like a loon and climbed back into the warm water, giving Nico a kiss on the cheek, and then a longer one on the mouth. "Gods, Nico, that was, was..."

"Amazing? Incredible? Yeah, I know." Nico leaned back against the steps, easing gently as his ass was definitely sore, and sighed as he sat. Knots in his shoulders and legs began to unravel as the hot, bubbling water and Will's caressing hands wiped away his troubles. "Just hope the people who clean the hot tub won't be pissed at me for coming in it."

Will's eyes widened. "Oh gods, I didn't think about that..."

Nico waved his hand lazily. "Eh, I'm sure they've had to do that before. Whatever." Nico leaned up and gave Will another kiss. Again, he'd never admit that he never wanted to stop doing that. "You want to head upstairs and do this again in a few minutes?"

Will's eyebrows raised. "Already? Well, guess I don't have anything to do until we can go back out and ski tomorrow." Will paused. 'Hell, not even sure I want to go skiing tomorrow, if you've got more of this planned..."

Nico smiled thinly as he leaned back into Will's smooth, flat chest, not caring that his thick mop of dark hair was growing wet from the steam and the sploshing waves of water lapping up against them. "Oh yeah. Skiing's definitely overrated. Let's just relax for a day or two, okay?"

Will nodded and they sat there for some time, enjoying the steam and each other's company, before heading upstairs and continuing the rest of the night in each other's embrace.

*****


End file.
